hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hulkofdoom
Hi Hulkofdoom -- we are excited to have Hulk Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper at wikia. You've made a great start here, and I love your main page image! If there's anything I can help you with, such as logos, favicons, templates, or whatever, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I'd be happy to help you make a logo. If you have some image software (eg. Gimp or Photoshop) on your computer, you can make an image that's 266x75 pixels. Save it as a png file, and then upload it to the file-name Image:Wiki_wide.png. :If you don't have the software to make it, I can probably put one together for you. Can you describe what you had in mind for it? Colors...a favorite image.... what it should say... -- Wendy (talk) 00:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again. Was this what you were thinking? I took the green from the cover. The image was fairly small, so I couldn't use it any other way. Let me know if you want something different. -- Wendy (talk) 02:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Logos Again Hi HulkofDoom. I just uploaded a 2nd logo for your site. This is the right size for the Monobook skin. Over the next few weeks wikia is going to change the layout for monaco -- I'm not sure if you've heard about it. At anyrate, the "new" Monaco will use the smaller logo as well, so I wanted you to have one. I hope it's ok. You can see what the new layout will look like (along with lots of cute cats) here. -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot! ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 21:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hey wanna join Action Movies Wiki? and well i'm thee owner/administrator there and so i think i should present a new wikia so wanna? ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Hulk Wikia Howdy! I am an administrator at the Marvel Comics Database Wikia. I wanted to check with you to see if this site was still regularly being contributed to. If so, then I would like to see about getting some links from our site to yours (interwiki) and then that may get you a little more exposure. If not, then I would like to ask your permission in possibly merging the information here into our site (while still saving the data from your contributors). If you would like to discuss this more, feel free to message me on my talk page. I look forward to working with you in the future. --M1shawhan 17:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Delete page Hi, I wanted to let you know about this (in case you haven't seen it): http://hulk.wikia.com/wiki/Shit And of course only admins can delete pages. And, by the way, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator of some kind? As you can see, I've done a lot of work. Thanks Musdan77 02:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Wiki Spiff Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I am going to give this wiki a bit of a makeover by spiffing up the main page and adding content. Grace 22:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Finished editing; hope you like it! Grace 22:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I would just like you to replace one of the pictures on the Del Frye page (perferrably the top one with the picture of Frye's creature on The First part one page Deadlydark (talk) 20:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hi thanks for welcoming me I think this will be a fun wiki for me - beaverboy777 Admin "If you would like to be an admin on the site, just leave me a message in my talk page." I did (above) almost 3 years ago. Is there something personal? The request still stands. Musdan77 (talk) 15:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Title confusion I didn't want to just revert your name change, so... The Incredible Hulk Returns is the 1988 movie. Return of the Incredible Hulk is the 1977 pre-series movie. I used to get confused too. Musdan77 (talk) 04:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thankyou Hulkofdoom (talk) 05:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) My IP Just to let you know, 70.39.28.170 is me. I just noticed that I wasn't logged in when I made that edit. --Musdan77 (talk) 04:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thats fine. Thanks for letting me know. Hulkofdoom (talk) 02:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) this is not a joke! carry on reading! or you will die, even if you only looked at the word warning! ONCE THERE WAS A LITTLE GIRL CALLED CLARISSA, SHE WAS 10 YEARS OLD AND SHE LIVED IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL, BEACUSE SHE KILLED HER MUM AND DAD. SHE GOT SO BAD SHE STARTED TO KILL ALL THE STAFF IN THE HOSPITAL SO THE GOVERMENT DECIDED THAT THE BEST IDEA WAS TO GET RID OF HER SO THEY SET UP A SPECIAL ROOM TO KILL HER, AS HUMANE AS POSSIBLE BUT IT WENT RONG THE MACHINE THEY WERE USEING WENT WRONG. AND SHE WAS SAT THERE IN AGONY FOR HOURS UNTILL FINALLY DIED. NOW EVERY WEEK ON THE DAY OF HER DEATH SHE RETURNS TO THE PERSON THAT READS THIS LETTER, ON A MONDAY NIGHT AT 12:00 SHE KREEPS INTO YOUR ROOM AND KILLS YOU, BUT SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY SLOWLY CUTTING DIFFRENT PARTS OF UR BODY THEN WATCHES YOU BLEED TO DEATH IF YOU DONT SEND THIS TO 20 PEOPLE BY MIDNIGHT SHELL BE COMEING TO KILL YOU! SEND IT SO SHE HAS ANOTHER LOAD OF PEOPLE TO GET AND FORGETS ABOUT YOU DONT BELVE ME HEY? EXAMPLE 1: JENNY DIDNT BELIVE THIS AND DELETED IT WITHOUT EVEN READING THE WHOLE THING! A FEW DAYS LATER ON THE MONDAY NIGHT SHE WAS WOKEN UP BYE LOUDE FOOTSTEPS AND HEAVY BREETHING THERE WAS CLARISSA STANDING THERE WITH A HUGE KNIFE AND WELL JENNY IS HISTORY NOW. EXAMPLE 2: TOM ONLY SENT IT TO 5 PEOPLE CUZ HE THOUGHT HED BE SAFE AND IT WAS PROBLY JUST A JOKE BUT OH HOW RONG WAS HE! HE DIED THE NEXT NIGHT ON MONDAY AND ILL TELL YA NOW IT WASNT PRETTY(JUST CUZ HE SENT FIVE HE DIDNT COMPLETE THE TASK) EXAMPLE 3: JOEANNA SENT IT TO 19 PEOPLE SHE THOUGHT IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH AND WOULD DO BUT SHE WAS WRONG SHE DIED THAT NIGHT ON A MONDAY AND ONCE AGAIN IT WASNT RoyalCelestiahttp://royalcelastia.deviantart.com/]